1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for spectrum sharing in a communication system using time-division duplexing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication systems have evolved from simple hard-wired telephones to complex wireless networks that often include satellite as well as terrestrial components. With wireless systems, allocation of the frequency spectrum and appropriate use of the allocated spectrum is critical to satisfactory operation. Complex systems of spectrum sharing and frequency reuse have been developed as one means of sharing this limited resource with more and more users.
Some communication systems utilize both satellite and terrestrial components. This combined system often refers to the terrestrial components as an ancillary terrestrial component (ATC) communication system. Some proposals have been put forth that allow spectrum sharing by both the satellite portion and the ATC portion of a telecommunication system. That is, the ATC portion of the system reuses the frequency spectrum currently assigned to satellites.
Unfortunately, these conventional approaches often lead to performance degradation because it is very difficult to create sufficient distance between the satellites and between the ground elements to permit frequency reuse and still minimize interference. Interference between the satellite portion and the ACT portion of a communication system may lead to unacceptable data error rates and decreased overall system performance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method for frequency spectrum sharing that does not result in interference and system degradation. The present disclosure describes a system and method that provides this advantage and others as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.